Help me
by nona87
Summary: Greg is involved in a case of murder. Morgan will try to help him. Morganders
1. Chapter 1

Morgan analyzed the fingerprints found on a gun. The gun was found in a house on the suburbs next to two bodies. After several seconds ...Match found.

Morgan could not believe what she was seeing. She knew that name. She closed the computer for anyone else to see it and then she heard a voice behind her.

-You have to help me.

She turned around and saw Greg staring at her. 

-Why are your fingerprints on that gun?

-Its not what it looks like. I swear. I was helping a friend

-Helping to what? To kill two people?

-No! I didn´t kill anybody. Come on, you know me!

-I have to tell Russel.

-No, please. Help me.

-I will. But I have to tell him. If I dont they will fired me, and then they will fired you.

-All right

-Everything is gonna be ok.

-Yeah..

Morgan turned around and went to look for Russel.

-We have a problem. I have analyzed the fingerprints that were in the gun. They are Greg´s

-What? Our Greg? He couldn´t kill anybody

-I know. He told me he was helping a friend.

-Have you talk to him? Where is him?

-In his office I think.

-Tell him I want to talk to him.

-Ok.

Morgan went to Greg´s office but he wasn´t there.

-No, Greg please, dont run away.- Morgan thought as she pulled out his phone to text him.

_-Greg, where r u? Russell wants to talk to u._

_-I´m going to fix this. Please help me. I need u to prove Im innocent_

_-Ok. I trust u. But please dont do something stupid._

_-I wont. Thanks. I owe you once._

-Where is him?- Russel´s voice surprised her

-I dont know

-Well. Find him. NOW!

Russel was angry. Morgan has never seen him so angry.

She run out the lab and got into her car. She has to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. Its been really hard to me write this chapter because I´m not really good in English, so I hope you guys understad everything. Enjoy!**_

-Pick up the phone, Greg please, pick up the phone.

Morgan was driving and calling Greg at the same time. She didn´t know where to go.

-Hey

-Greg! where are you? are you ok?

-Yes I am. I´m at my friend´s house but he is not here. I´m worry about him.

-Ok. Listen to me Greg. How about if we meet at your apartment in 10 minutes.

-Not in my home. Russel and the team are problaby there right now. I´m sending you an address I´ll see you there.

-All right

Morgan arrived to the address Greg had sent her. It was an old motel in the middle of nowhere. Morgan read the last text Greg had sent her, "Room 87". She knocked the door. Greg opened the door.

-Hey Morgan- He was smiling but Morgan could see how worried he was.

-If this is your idea of a romantic date...-She joked but he didn´t laugh

-Please tell me you believe me.

-Of course I do. But you need to tell me what happened last night.

-Ok, sit on the bed

They both sat on the bed. Greg started to tell her everything.

-I was with Dylan drinking some beers at a bar. Two girls came and sat with us. We talked a while with them. They asked us if we wanted to go to a place they knew. I tried to tell him that the girls were...

-Hookers-Morgan said, a little bit angry

-Yes. Dylan didn´t care, he was too drunk. I didn´t want him to go with the girls alone so I went with them. When we arrived to the house, where you found the gun, they started to undress. I told him that we had to leave. After several minutes I convinced him and we left the house.

-And what about the gun? How your fingerprints ended on it?

-When we left the house two guys appeared in front of us. They told us we had to pay them, for the girls. Then Dylan pulled a gun. I didn´t even know he had a gun. I tried to take the gun from him.

-This is how your fingerprints ended up on the gun.

-I guess so.

-But, what about the dead bodies? and why the gun was in the house?

-That is what I want to know. Dylan pointed at them while we got in the car. He drove me home. I told him to go to his house and I´ve never seen him again. He is not in his house and he doesn´t pick up the phone.

-We have to find your friend.

-You are gonna get in trouble with your dad if you help me.

-I dont care.

-I knew I could trust you.

Suddenly they realized they were really close to each other. Greg was looking at Morgan´s eyes and then he looked at her lips. She knew what that meant, everybody in this world know what that mean. And they kissed. They forget everything for one second and enjoied the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan's phone rang. She pulled away from him.

-It is Russell.

-He has always been very timely

-He probably knows I´m with you rigth now.

-Yeah.

Greg stood.

-Maybe you should not help me. This only bring you troubles.

-I said I dont care. We´re in this together.

They had not forgotten the kiss but they had to find Dylan. They will talk about it when everything is over.

-Do you have any pictures of the bodies? Maybe I can recognize them.

-No, I dont.

-How do they look like?

-One of them was a white man, blonde and he has blue eyes. He was 35. The other one was a black man, really tall, 37.

-They are the guys who threatened us. Oh shit, I hope Dylan didnt kill them.

-Do you think he is capable of killing anybody?

-I dont know. He has been really weird lately. I think he is taking drugs but I´m not sure. He is a good guy or at least he was.

-Well, first of all we need to find him. Where he could be?

-I know a place where he goes sometimes. Its a little bar not far away from here. We can look there.

-Ok. Lets go.

They got into Greg´s car and. While they were in the car there was an awkward silent between them. Morgan was the first to say something.

-You know what?

-What?

-If my dad dont fire us for this, they fire us for being together.

-Are we together?

Morgan looked at him with a big smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the reviews! Im glad you like it!**_

They were happy and nervous about what had happened between them but they tried to focus on find Dylan. they arrived at the small bar. It was in a dark and lonely street but there were several people in front of the bar. Most people were drunk or drugged. Some of them could not even walk. They parked across the street.

-This place scares me -Morgan said

-Do you have your gun? -Greg asked her worry. He was happy to be there with her but if she ended up hurt because of this, he never could forgive himself.

-Yes, I do.

-Ok. Lets go then.

They left the car and entered the bar. Inside the bar had a lot of people smoking and drinking.

-This is the most depressing place in the world. Can you see him? -Morgan asked

-No, there is too much smoke here.

-Call him, maybe we can hear the phone call.

-That´s a great idea

He pulled out the phone and call him, they walked around trying to hear something.

- I dont hear anything -Greg sadly said

- Me neither. I think he is not here Greg. We should go.

- Yeah...

He called him one more time while they were leaving the place. Morgan opened the door and heard something.

- Wait! Listen! I can hear a phone ringing

- The sound come from outside

- Greg

- What?

- Is him your friend?

Greg looked at Morgan. She was looking at a man lying on the street. They could see the light of the phone through his pocket. They approached him.

- Dylan? Hey, can you hear me?- Greg asked him but he didnt answer. He was drugged.

- Greg, look! His hands! there are blood on them.

- Why the hell you killed them Dylan? You have ruined your life!

- We dont know if he did it Greg.

- Oh really? This is not the first time we see something like this Morgan. He did it, I dont know why but he did it.

- I think is time to call Russell.

- Yes, it is.

Morgan called Russell and told him everything. Russell was angry, really angry, but he was also worry for them, he would not want to lose two great CSIs.

- They are coming. What do you think is gonna happen?- Morgan asked him

- I dont know. First of all I want to know what is gonna happen with Dylan.

- Maybe it was self-defense.

- Maybe...

- I think all the team is angry with us.

- Yeah, they are gonna kill us...

_**More chapters coming up soon...**_


	5. Chapter 5

The team arrived to where they were. They left the car with serious faces. They were too quiet. Also an ambulance arrived to help Dylan. Russell approached them.

-Get in the car, I'll see you two later in the laboratory.- Russell said without looking at them

They got into the car where Nick and Sarah were sitting. They sat in the back seat. Nick started the car and drove in silent. Greg and Morgan didn´t know what to say. Greg knew Nick and Sarah too well to know they were really mad.

-Where is my dad? Why is he not here?- Morgan asked.

-He is waiting for you at the lab.- Sarah said

After several awkward minutes Greg decided to speak.

-Come on guys. Say something. I know you are mad at me and I hate it.

-Of course we are mad at you Greg. Why didnt you tell us?- Sarah said

-I dont know. I didnt want you to get in trouble.

-You told Morgan

-Yes, and now she is in trouble because of me.- Greg looked at Nick who had not say anything.-And you Nick? Are you gonna say anything or what?

-What do you want me to say?- Nick asked

-I dont know. Anything. I prefer you to tell me that you hate me than nothing.

-I dont hate you. Im dissapointed.

-Thats even worse.

-Remember the time we helped Sarah with the Basderic case.

-Yes

-Remember you said that she had to trust us because we are a family and thats what families does.

-Yes- He knew where that was going.

-Well, you didnt trust us. This is the only reason we are mad. Not because your fingerprints were on the gun or because you left the lab to go to find you friend. Only because you didnt tell us.

Morgan looked at Greg. He looked so sad. She tooked his hand.

Sarah turned around and looked at them. She saw them holding hands but she didnt say anything about it.

-We´re gonna do anything for you guys. We promise.

-Thanks Sarah- Morgan and Greg said.

They arrived at the lab.

-Ready?- Nick asked

-Not really-Greg said while he get out of the car.

-I am still with you- Morgan said.

She didnt care Nick and Sarah heard her. Greg smiled at her while they walk towards the lab´s door.

_**I really liked to write this chapter. Hope you guys like it too.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know the chapters are short but to me is not easy to write in English. Thanks for the reviews.**_

They entered the laboratory. Conrad approached them.

-In my office. Now.-Ecklie told them

Morgan and Greg followed him to his office. They knew Conrad good enough to know that although he was mad at them, he would do anything to help them, especially Morgan. They sat on the two chairs in silent waiting for Ecklie to start talking.

-What is wrong with you guys? Do you know the problem we all have because of you?- He said surprisingly quite.

-It´s all because of me. She is not guilty of anything. If you have to fired me I understand but I only wanted to help a friend.-Greg said

-If you had told me what happened I could have helped you.

-You would have me arrested as suspect of murder.

They three were in silent for a few seconds.

-How is Dylan?- Greg asked

-Russel told me he is getting better. He will be here soon and we could ask him what happened. We have traced his gun. He has license so its a legal gun what it means that if we can prove that you were not in the house when the murders were commited you wont have problems with the fact that your fingerprints were on the gun.

-So, he is free right? He can´t be acussed of murder.-Morgan said happily

-That depends of what Dylan say.

Morgan looked at Greg. He still looked sad and worry.

-Now we are gonna talk about you two leaving the lab without telling anyone.-Conrad said- Russell called you several times.

-I know and I am sorry. I decided to help him and I accept the consequences.-Morgan said.

-Do not fired her please.-Greg said looking at Ecklie.

-I am not going to fired her, or you. But you two are suspended for a week. Now go to your office and wait for Russell. He will talk to you after he talk to Dylan.

They went to their office happy for not being fired. They entered their office and sat together.

-It has not been so bad.-Morgan said with a small smile

-Yeah. I just want this to end soon. It´s been a long night.

-Yeah.

They remained silent more than ten minutos. They needed to relax and think.

-You didn´t answer my question- Greg said

-What question?- She knew what was the question

-Are we together?

-Maybe we are not now, but we will be after our first date. We will go to dinner when this is over.

-That sounds great.

They looked at each other. They knew that was not the right moment or the right time but they could not resist it. And they kissed, even better than the first kiss.

-You guys got to be kidding me!

They looked at the door and saw Ecklie with his eyes wide open.

-Oh shit!-Greg said.


	7. Chapter 7

None of them knew what to say at that time. Luckily for Greg and Morgan Russell appeared and asked them to follow him.

-We brought Dylan. Brass is with him now. I want you to listen to what he has to say.- Russell said.

The three of them went to the room where they could watch and listen to Dylan.

Okay, tell me everything from when you left Greg at home.- Brass told him-What did you do after that?

-I started the car, I looked back and saw a car parked behind me. I could see the two guys who had threatened us in the abandoned house. They were looking at Greg's house. I thought they wanted to hurt him so I drove back and crashed into them. Then I run away.

-Where did you go?

-I tried to go to my place but they followed me. I tried to lose them but the catched me. They took me out of my car and got me into their car´s trunk. When they took me out of the trunk I realized we were at the house again. They started beating me up and telling me that when they finished with me they would go to kill Greg. I did not want them killed Greg so I pulled out my gun.

-Did you kill them?

-Yes I did.

Those three words stabbed Greg´s heart.

Brass left the room and went to meet with Morgan, Greg and Russell.

-It was self-defense. He was being beaten up.-Greg said looking at Brass

-He was trying to save Greg.-Morgan said

-That´s what I think, I hope the judge thinks so too.-Brass said.

-I want to talk to him.-Greg said.

-Ok.-Brass said

Greg went to the next room. Morgan and Russell saw them talk.

-What did your dad say?.- Russell asked her

-That we are suspended for a week.

-That´s good.

-And then he saw us kissing

Russell looked at her but he did not seem very surprised.

-You two cause me many problems.

- I know and I´m sorry.

-You can not work on the same shift if you are dating. I dont want to lose any of you.

-We will try to make this work somehow...


	8. Chapter 8

Greg left the room and met with Morgan and DB.

-Go home, I do not want to see you in a week. I think you two have many things to think about.- DB said y left.

-I do not want to go home.-Morgan told Greg

-Do yo want to take a walk? we can talk

-Yeah. We need to talk.

They went out to the streets and walked in silence. Morgan was the first to break the silence.

-Russell told me that we can not work together if we're dating.

-Why he thinks we're dating?- Greg said surprised.

-Because I told him that my dad saw us kissing.

-Oh..

Another awkward silence.

-Come on Greg, we are not teenagers. We have to talk about it, about us.

-I know but I dont know what to say. I want to be with you but I cant work on another shift. I can not imagine myself not working with Sara or Nick.

-I understand you. Maybe I can talk to my dad. Maybe he can change that stupid rule.

-I think its really weird that we are talking about our future together and we have not even had our first date.

-That´s true. Now we have a whole week to have dates.

-Yeah. Do you wanna go somewhere tonight?

-Sure. I know a place where there is live music. We can have some beers there.

-Live music, beers, you..that´s all I need.

They both smile. It had been a horrible night but at least they were not fire and they were talking about being together. It was worth it.

They parted with a hug and went home. They had to rest. They would meet the next night at the bar.

Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be "all morganders all the time"


End file.
